Words Transffered
by Togane Shiro
Summary: After finding out Sorey and Mikleo were not dating, Lailah decided they should help them sort out their feelings. But, it's probably unneeded.


_**warning(s):**_ _light_ _ **spoiler**_ _for the ending._

.

* * *

"So, who confessed first?"

Sorey looked over to Rose and blinked, "Huh?" It came out of nowhere.

"I mean, between you and Mikleo." Rose browsed through several pieces of armour and accessories which were lined up for sale. She tried on the ring and grinned. She took some coins from her bag and gave it to the shopkeeper. "I'm sure you must've been dating for a long time, huh?" she continued.

"We are?" Sorey tilted his head.

Rose turned wide-eyed at Sorey, and was met with a confused look of a Shepherd, "Wait, you serious!?" She waited for Sorey to laugh and say he's joking, but he stayed still. "You're... not―dating!? But I _totally_ thought you're both an item!"

"Really?" He took off from the shop with Rose tailing close behind him. "Well, this is just how Mikleo and I've always been. It has never changed."

Rose―with her eyebrows still knitted in disbelief―rested her hand on her hip, "Right..."

* * *

 _ **Words Transferred**_

 _ **Tales of Zestiria © Bandai Namco**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

The Prime Lord and her Sub Lords―minus the one with water element―had their attention fully focused on the Squire. They had their free time taken away when Rose insisted them to gather for _super-shocking_ information, or so she claimed.

Lailah raised her hands and put her fingertips close to her mouth. She chuckled, "Oh, Rose... So you never noticed?"

"Even I have known about this, Rose. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings." Dezel leant on the wall and sighed.

"I never knew you're this dumb, Rose," Edna opened her umbrella and turned away. "They're so lovey-dovey that it's ruining the environment and you still didn't realise they're dating?"

"What!? That's exactly what I'm talking about! I said Sorey and Mikleo are _not_ dating!" she shouted in frustration. Thankfully, there were no other people around or she'd get all the stares and they'd think she's insane.

It seemed this time they managed to process her words. Proven by how wide Lailah's eyes, then Dezel had his mouth slightly agape showing his pointy teeth. And even Edna turned around with her eyes finally reflecting some light.

"They're not!?" Lailah exclaimed.

Edna sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous, we had to put up with their flirting all this time and they're not even dating?"

Dezel hesitated, but he asked anyway. "You sure you didn't just hear him wrong?"

"No, I even confirmed it six more times afterwards..." It was true. She didn't believe her ears and thought Sorey treated it as some funny joke, probably struggling hard with one after seeing how Lailah could just come up with joke in any kind of situation. But, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Oh my..." Lailah started, which managed to grab their attention. "This simply calls for our help! I'm sure they are just too shy to tell each other how they feel, right?"

"... What are you planning, Lailah?"

She beamed and her eyes sparkled. "As their friends, isn't it natural for us to help them sort out their feelings?"

* * *

.

* * *

"Mikleo." Lailah tapped Mikleo's shoulder who had been admiring the Great Belfry standing gloriously in the middle of the city. He was focused on it that her voice startled him when he was called out. Being a seraph meant the humans passing through the street wouldn't bother him. So, he might have been quite used to not being bothered even when standing alone in the middle of the street.

He realised Lailah was the one who called him and smiled. "Oh, Lailah. Do you need me?"

"Hm..." She lowered her sight to the floor, "Yes. There is something I want to ask you." Mikleo's eyes hadn't left her, indicating he's open for questions. She folded her hands neatly in front of her chest. "How do you feel about Sorey?"

"Sorey?" His eyebrows raised, her question is one he didn't expect. "I think his capability as a Shepherd is definitely improving. He is also stronger and better at making decisions now compared to back in Elysia." There's a hint of pride in his every words.

Lailah nodded, "Yes, indeed. But, what I'm meaning to ask today is about how you feel for him as a _person_. For example..." she cupped her chin pretending to think before sneaking a glance at Mikleo.

"Do you find him attractive?"

Mikleo was even more confused now, but he still answered. "He _is_. Sometimes I even notice how the girls in town stare at him dreamily. He has always been attractive for as long as I remember. Why do you ask?"

Lailah couldn't help but smile with Mikleo's respond. She expected at least a flush on his face but she found none. "Ohh... Then, how do you feel about him? Are you in any case... in love with him?" She tried to scan Mikleo's reaction, didn't want to miss on anything amusing.

"I do." Mikleo smiled at his lips. There was no doubt in his answer. As if it was obvious.

Though it was...

But it still startled Lailah how Mikleo uttered it with not even a hint of hesitation.

"I―I see. Since that's how you feel, have you ever thought of having a romantic relationship with him?"

"Huh?" Mikleo raised his confusion once more.

Lailah clasped her hands, circling around him, letting her silvery hair flowed with the breeze, her eyes glittered along each word she spoke. "Having your feelings known, the knots in your stomach while waiting for his answer, and the joy after confirming your feelings to be mutual. Isn't that wonderful?" She stopped for a second to study Mikleo's expression. He was lost of words.

Lailah settled down and sat on the edge of the raised wall along the street. "Holding hands under starlit sky. Resting on his laps feeling the zephyr against your skin. Or just knowing every bit new things about him. I think that is what makes it beautiful."

Mikleo snickered softly, "What are you getting excited for, Lailah?"

He rested his back on wall beside Lailah and crossed his arms. His eyes followed the activities of the humans around them, not even aware that there were two seraphim in the middle of the street. "He already knows how I feel anyway and so do I. Also, I don't see any difference from what you said with the current us now."

A small gasp escaped her lips, her fingertips pressed together, "He―he knows how you feel? And you know, either?"

Her round eyes met Mikleo's puzzled look, "Huh? It's not like he ever said anything. But we've been together our whole life... so we just kinda know."

* * *

.

* * *

As the fire seraph walked back and forth around the room, her other three _crime partners_ also resided in the same room, patiently waiting for her to start her _discussion_. But even after minutes passed, she hadn't said anything.

Edna yawned, while Dezel stood in the corner―he preferred not to be included in the team, but he had no choice.

Rose leant over the bed and followed her with the corner of her eyes, and decided to end this complete waste of time in silence. "Are you going to start the _meeting_ yet, Lailah?"

"But, but! I don't understand why Mikleo doesn't favour the wonderful idea of being engaged in mutual romantic relationship with Sorey! He's not even interested in it!" she whined. The fact that they're oozing with affection yet didn't even know where to direct it frustrated her.

"If they're not even bothered by it then isn't it fine to just leave them be?" Rose suggested. She was definitely shocked by the fact before. But it didn't really bother her that much. And instead, Lailah was the one getting so agitated about this whole thing.

Lailah glared at Rose sharply.

"W-what?"

"Rose, you'll go next."

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey Mikleo, you free?"

"―three, four... five... six..." Mikleo softly counted the amount of books he gathered on his arms. He smiled; satisfied with the good amount of books he could read when he returned to the inn. "Okay, this is enough..." he muttered to himself before finally raising his eyes to meet Rose's.

"Oh, Rose. Yeah, I'm free."

Rose helped him by taking half of his books on hand. He muttered a small ' _thanks_ 'before exiting the library. "Lailah taught me this new way of fortune telling. You interested?"

"I have the time so why not?"

Rose nodded. "Mkay. First, close your eyes."

He stopped his tracks and did so.

"Now, I want you to imagine So―uhm, the one person you're closest to." Rose glanced at Mikleo before continuing, "It will help for this person to be a ruin geek, your childhood friend, wearing feathered earrings or whose name starts with 'S'. It could be anyone, right!"

He knitted his eyebrows.

"Imagine Sor― _cough_ ―this person, is standing with some other person." She slowed down her words, it might help to build up the visual inside Mikleo's head. "They're holding hands... staring at each other with affectionate gaze... then this girl finally closes in... and puts her lips on Sorey―"

"So what's Sorey got to do with the fortune telling?" Mikleo cut her words. His amethyst eyes now open and stared questioningly at Rose.

"Eh!? I never said anything about Sorey―"

"You did."

"I didn't!"

"Why are you upset?"

"I am not!"

Rose returned the thick stack of books to Mikleo harshly that it might have fallen over if not for Mikleo quickly adjusting his balance to receive them well. She stormed away leaving Mikleo alone with books almost blocking his vision.

* * *

.

* * *

"You left too fast, Rose..." Lailah sighed. "But it should be alright. We did help him build up the image of Sorey with other person. That should be enough for jealousy to burn fiercely in him." She chuckled happily. It should be okay on Mikleo's side now. It might be enough for him to consider the assurance of being in relationship. Now, as for Sorey...

She looked over to the wind seraph―who jumped when he heard his name from her small mouth. "Dezel! It's time for you―"

"Leave me out of this."

"Dezel~"

He grunted.

* * *

.

* * *

Even without reading the wind, he knew how pumped up Lailah was, hiding behind the stone walls. He thought about escaping from their plotting... yet after giving it some thought, he'd rather do his part quick than listen to Lailah's long complain.

She had prepared him the script he had to play. So at least that's all he had to do.

He approached Sorey and leant on the wall near him. "How is it going?"

"Fine." Sorey nodded, "How's your end?"

"... Same."

He breathed out his fourth sigh since this whole commotion started, not that he'd continue counting.

"... What do you think about Mikleo?" He decided to get straight to the point. He didn't want to waste any more time here.

"Mikleo? What's this about?" his head tilted to the side.

"Just answer me."

He tapped his chin lightly, "Okay... Mikleo is really kind and we've been together since forever. He's really good at making sweets, though sometimes Mikleo said it went wrong but I also enjoyed his salty snacks. He's calm and composed; he's been the one to pull me back from doing something reckless. Heh, sometimes we ended up doing those reckless things together. Gramps made sure to scold us afterwards though. He's also so dazzling, I've never―"

' _... Wait..._ '

"―seen anyone more beautiful than him. Oh, could it be a seraph's charm? But, no, that―"

 _'Nobody said I would be listening to his rants._ '

"―couldn't be the case. It's not like every seraph I've met gives me the same feeling as Mikleo. It's only Mikleo in particular who holds this spectacular beauty. It's a shame not everyone can see―"

Dezel walked away.

He gave up.

Sorey finally stopped, "Dezel?" He never got to know why Dezel approached him that day.

* * *

.

* * *

"Oh, Dezel! Why did you leave? We could have probably convinced Sorey! Despite it being a good chance..."

Dezel realised listening to Lailah's complains was better than to Sorey's opinion on Mikleo.

"Just give it up, Lailah. I'm sure it will be better to just leave those two. They'll be okay even without us, that's how strong their bond is," Rose commented.

"Well, despite them not dating, Meebo is still fun to tease when it comes to Sorey. So I'm fine either way."

Lailah looked up to Rose and Edna before her frown softened to a smile. She might have been taking this for her own delight instead of Sorey and Mikleo's sake. She wanted the best for them, but she might have only wanted to tease them herself. "You're right. Those two will always find a way to each other no matter what. That's just how Sorey and Mikleo are, after all."

Lailah offered her most sincere smile to Rose and Edna.

Dezel sighed―once more―but this time relieved that Lailah's plan got called off.

* * *

.

* * *

Sorey closed the gigantic door leading to the library and strolled down the dark road, occasional street lights as his company. He swept his gaze around as his feathered earrings swayed with each step he took. When his eyes caught the sight of a familiar umbrella, he called out the owner. "Edna, have you seen Mikleo?"

Edna put down her umbrella and greeted him with her bored eyes. "I think Meebo went back to the inn."

"Thanks!" Sorey nodded and went down the direction to the inn.

"Hey, you..." Edna called, stopping Sorey from his little jog. "Do you love him?"

He put his hand on his hip as he scoffed. "Really, what's with all of you today?"

"Answer me. Or have you considered another person?"

"Huh? Of course it's Mikleo!"

The tips of Edna's lips curled up in amusement. "You're so embarrassing." She put up her umbrella against her shoulder and left.

Both of them didn't even doubt their own feelings. They believed in it and treated it as something palpable. Because to them, there never had, and never would have anyone other than each other. Each of them acted as the other's one and only.

They just thought of being together as natural as breathing.

* * *

.

* * *

He slowly closed the door behind him. Mikleo didn't even realize someone had entered the room; he had always been so absorbed in his own little world of letters and words when reading. Mikleo said that Sorey was just the same when he read.

Sorey peeked over Mikleo's shoulder to see what had been grabbing his attention. Ah, more history on the Era or Asgard. He might want to read it too after Mikleo's finished. Must be another good book, he grinned.

Then, his eyes decided to linger on Mikleo. His eyelashes fluttered against his skin, silvery locks with a tint of blue at the tips framing his face, and callused fingers―thanks to his training―turning the pages delicately. Sorey had always taken his time to admire Mikleo's beauty while he's reading, since that was one of the moments Mikleo was the most beautiful.

Sorey breathed, "Mikleo."

Mikleo raised his head quickly to the source of the voice, shocked that someone was behind him, but immediately got his lips caught by Sorey's.

Sorey made a peace sign and grinned, "Gotcha!"

Mikleo exhaled and returned to his book.

Sorey let his body rest on the bed. He stretched his hand out before putting them behind his neck. It's a long day. "Everyone's acting really weird today. They ask me questions then just left me hanging. I wonder what they're up to."

Now that Mikleo thought about it. He also sensed something weird with Lailah and Rose today. They asked things out of nowhere and―

"Ah, Sorey." He remembered something and stopped reading. "Have you ever thought of kissing someone? Someone that's not me, I mean."

"You're also being weird, Mikleo." Sorey shifted to the side and supported his body with his elbow. He frowned, "Why would I want to kiss anyone other than you?"

Mikleo nodded to himself. "Right..."

Actually, when Rose asked her to imagine Sorey―or _some person_ , as she insisted―kissing someone, the one standing next to Sorey was empty air. Even as Sorey closed his eyes and leant in for the kiss, it remained empty. No matter how hard he picture Sorey with someone, it was always empty space if not Mikleo himself.

Mikleo curved the tips of his lips upwards. He closed the book and left his seat. "I'm done reading this one. You want?"

"Yeah!" he rose from the bed. But this time, it's his lips which were caught by Mikleo's.

"I caught you off guard. It's 86-86 now." Mikleo smirked and offered Sorey the book.

"Wait! I knew it was coming! It's still 86-85!" Sorey protested, but he still took the book in his own hand. He pouted just slightly, Mikleo wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't known him for long.

"Nope. I definitely caught you off guard just now."

"Ahh I said I knew it was coming, really! It doesn't count!"

.

.

"I don't think you need to worry about anything, Lailah," whispered Rose as she closed the door slowly. They weren't planning on peeking, it just happened when they were about to return to the room.

"They aren't _dating_ , since they actually _married_. This time, without doubt."

They all agree that their bond needed no _name_. It was fine the way it was.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

His attention was fully stolen by the blue light piercing the sky from the crater in the middle of Camlann. He stood still, examining from distance away the glow in the depths of the earth, light swaying in a thin line though the orange sky, humming steady breaths.

He still had things he needed to say, yet he knew this wasn't the time. He left them unsaid, because he knew his friend, his partner, his one and only, would return.

A hand ruffled his hair roughly, and when he looked up, it was Zaveid. Mikleo slapped his hand away.

"I know this is harsh on you, Mikboy. But make sure to keep yourself in check, 'kay? You don't want to end up a dragon." He narrowed his eyes and followed Mikleo's direction to the swaying blue light.

"I know. I'm alright. He'll come back, so I'll wait for him."

Zaveid snorted and pulled down his hat, covering half of his face. "Heh, right. Of course he promised you to return and you'll wait for him. How sweet."

Mikleo shook his head. His eyes still lingered on the light. It hadn't been a while, but he missed Sorey already. His absence felt odd. "No, we never made any promise. I just know he'll return, and he knows I'll wait for him. We just do."

Zaveid didn't even know how to respond to that. He just stared dumbly at Mikleo for a second before bursting out a guffaw. He joined the others at the entrance leading to the ruins, leaving Mikleo for a little more private time with Sorey.

"You two really are made for each other."

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

.

 _a/n1: this kind of dialogue-heavy story is not really what I'm good at. I tried my best._

 _a/n2: I just finished the game around a week ago. it was such a great game, I enjoyed it so much! and these two makes me think about them all day all night. I believe them to be more casual about their relationship and just communicate without words for most of the time. I have so many ideas for these two, I might post some more fanfictions about them soon. I hope you'll also read them!_

 _a/n3: thank you for reading this until the end!_


End file.
